


heavy

by soursherbert



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, TOP BO. AGAIN. you thought i was done haha, UHHmm whoops my hand slipped, actually it slipped all night there was no sleep bc my brain just?? needed to write this i guess, im sorry tho, it's just necessary, toy story 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursherbert/pseuds/soursherbert
Summary: ((Major Toy Story 4 spoilers in here, do be advised.))Bo grasps the understanding of change. Woody grasps Bo's intentions.





	heavy

**Author's Note:**

> once again, another warning: MAJOR spoilers ahead
> 
> this is. COMPLETELY self indulgent HAHAHAAAA
> 
> k anyways 💅

 It's as they're laying there that it hits her.

 

 Under the carnival lights that on cloudy nights like these replace the moon, Bo feels a stirring inside her. The delicate features of Woody's face becomes not just a wonderful work to admire, but a _need_.

 

 Her hand sneaks to his chin, taking hold of his surprised expression and drawing it closer to her. "You're looking delectable tonight, sheriff."

 

 To her surprise, proceeding his surprised self, he leaned into her hand, accepting it. She felt her heart turning into some kind of mushy state.

 

 "Thank you, Bo. For everything."

 

 They were so close in proximity, and she was quick (perhaps a little too quick) to embrace Woody, breathing deeply, as if to accommodate all those years she didn't breathe with him; their chests rising like waves of the sea that smoothed some of the sharpest rocks there were. It was almost too overwhelming, she worried, until her fingers brush the small of his back and feel-

 

  _Oh no._  She had already forgotten.

 

 Her fingers molded around poorly made stitches, their form chaotic and so out of character for Woody. She pressed her fingers into the stitches, her chest hurting and her head on his shoulder until she feels him shiver hard.

 

 For a moment, she had a small sense of hope that maybe it made up for the pullstring. But when she looked up, she saw that face distant and empty. Bo felt a harsh noise escape her throat, making Woody quickly snap back to reality.

 

 " _Oh God_ , Woody," Bo moans, her demeanor letting go to how painful her heart felt. She could barely hold a gaze to Woody's face. "I'm...I…"

 

 Woody quickly grabbed her shoulders, and suddenly, Bo felt her emotions uncomfortably exposed. "Bo?" Woody whispered, trying to grab her face like Bo did to him. However, Bo jerked away quickly in a quiet defense. "Wh… what's wrong?"

 

 Bo shivered. Her fingers felt like they burned from feeling that horrible job on his back. She remembered that stupid… dummy wrap his hands in the stuffing and… "I failed you." She croaked, the intrusive thoughts becoming more visual. It hurt. It really, truly did. "I should have been there. This…" Mentally, she pointed to the stitching in the back, sighing heavily. "...Should have never happened. And I… I could've… I _should_ have…"

 

 She didn't notice his hands clasping the sides of her face, and her eyes followed the line that led to Woody. His hands slipped to her arms once they met again, his own chest rising like it was tense and hurting like hers, too. It made her hurt more. "Bo-"

 

 "I..." She shook, starting to calm down slowly when Woody's hands traced circles on her shoulders, the attempt to calm her down comforting her. She thinks of Gabby. She thinks of every moment she could have turned around and given Woody just one more chance. "I'm so sorry."

 

 Bo didn't want to think about Gabby anymore. Tonight, all she wanted to think about was Woody, but she just could think like that anymore tonight. She couldn't hardly even think, as the guilt rushed her hard, shaking her up.

 

 "Bo, no. Please, it's not your fault at all." Woody's voice was like a light, shining through her for a moment. "This was my choice. I wanted to help Gabby. I'm happy knowing I did."

 

 She trusted his words. That night, they simply quietly embraced each other. She was just happy to have him here with her.

 

 Besides, he was certainly a great pillow.

 

 ///

 

 It was just a normal day, nothing was out of place or much different -- yet.

 

 It was when Woody was sorting various finds from the girls that he was encased by Bo's arms, catching him off guard. He dropped the wooden clothespin in his hand, feeling Bo lean up to his ear and whisper, "Let's go somewhere else for a while, Sheriff."

 

 The way her embrace made him feel was soft and warm, but her voice told a different story. He was reluctant for a moment, wondering if any other toy was around to hear the two of them, or if he was misinterpreting her message. But, slowly turning, he saw her gaze eye him in an almost hungry manner. Woody began to shiver excitedly, not even being able to recall the last time they had done anything intimate together, let alone kiss anything more than a peck on the cheek as of lately.

 

 Bo led Woody to a well hidden spot amongst hay bales and tent supplies. The sun peeked through a sheet of another soon-to-be tent, lighting up a small area for the two to be in.

 

 The two stood there for a moment, their hands tangling naturally with one another. Woody read Bo's shining gaze. They leaned in closer.

 

 Woody had forgotten how it all felt. He had forgotten the electricity that seared through him the moment their lips met. He forgotten the feeling of feeling lost in a trance in Bo's midst, the taste of her radiating wonderfully.

 

 They never seemed to let go for the longest while, rather they only became deeper. Woody felt like pudding, his knees subtly shaking below him. When he could no longer breathe he reluctantly pulled away, resting his head next to Bo, only to be attacked by kisses alongside his cheeks and jawline. He felt another hand of hers gently trace his bandanna line, sneaking fingers into it to feel his neck.

 

 "Woody." Bo breathed. "You up for this?"

 

 They looked at each other. Somehow, Bo already looked flustered, making Woody's insides feel warm and lovely.

 

 He replied by leaning in again, locking their lips hard. Woody tried to feel Bo's sides, but her hands rubbing his face brought him to moan quietly in her lips, distracting him. He made a sound when Bo pulled away, reluctant, but then quickly felt his neck being almost attacked. Woody gasped, his hands wrapping around Bo's back.

 

 He hadn't noticed how heavy he was breathing until Bo pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I forgot how much I missed this." Bo murmured in his ear.

 

 Woody shivered involuntarily, feeling an energy through him like a stirring storm. "So…" He whispered, still embracing Bo. "What now?"

 

 They pulled away, and Bo eyes him carefully, as if studying him. The two were flustered, nevertheless, but still able to communicate, luckily.

 

 Bo looked away for a moment, in thought, and turned back to Woody. He patiently waited, though his fingers twiddled together nervously. "You mind if I take the lead?"

 

 "Huh?" Woody stopped fiddling.

 

 "You know…" Bo rubbed the back of her head and let out a chuckle that spoke volumes of nervousness. "I mean, we can do whatever. We don't even have to do this… now if you don't want. But I wouldn't mind, uh… taking the reins."

 

 Woody stood there for a moment, kind of baffled and flattered. He looked away, shyly, and he didn't really know how to reply. "Oh my… well uh… well I…"

 

 It was very quiet. They were closer together again, and by judging Bo's curious gaze, she was waiting for an answer. The words were stuck in his throat, ready to jump out.

 

 "Uh.. y-yeah, sure."

 

 In that moment, Bo and Woody chuckle. Woody was thankful for the uplifting feeling, given how nervous he was.

 

 He could barely remember the last time something like this had happened between them. Memories were foggy and Woody hadn't even… thought about things like this in a very long time. He hadn't thought about what they were about to do, and he was reluctant to let his mind wander and imagine it.

 

 "Why don't you lie down..." Bo's voice was sultry, bringing Woody straight out of his thoughts and back into his shaking boots. Her hand splayed across his chest, stroking is softly.

 

 Woody obliged, finding the deconstructed tent to be oddly soft and comforting beneath him. He wiggled himself into the padding and looked up at Bo, seeing her bite her lip. _Ah, goodness_.

 

 Bo got on her knees in front of him, her hand gently holding one of Woody's legs and giving it a squeeze. He felt his whole body tense, feeling giddy. "It's ok, honey. Relax."

 

 He hadn't even really noticed he was that tense. Woody took a deep breath, letting Bo move his leg aside and leaned over him, like a vulture to prey. Then, she bent down, kissing him again.

 

 And honestly they could just do that forever and he would be happy, Woody thought. But the moment he felt her lips at his neck and a hand snaking down his torso, Woody thought otherwise.

 

 Since toys don't have genitalia, there are no real ground rules to these kinds of activities. There's only the emotional, and unexplainable physical pleasure to be emitted.

 

 Bo was the first for Woody. He remembered that much. He remembered how he was unbelievably nervous, almost identical to how he felt now in the present. He remembered Bo's lovely dress, and how she said his name…"

 

 "Woody."

 

 Bo's mouth nipped at his ear, her hand achingly slowly caressing his seams below. Woody huffed, turning his face towards the voice and lifting his hips. "Unff…"

 

 "How is," Bo breathed on his ear now, making him shake involuntarily. He realized her legs straddled his torso, but now enough to have him bring his hips to her hand. However, she began to rub full circles, going a little harder at the seams. "This?"

 

 Woody panted softly. "Good."

 

 He felt the weight shift above him, his hazy gaze turning to see Bo similar to his demeanor. Then, she smirked, taking him by surprise. (Though, it probably shouldn't, given her attitude.) She kept her eyes on him, still stroking him terribly slow.

 

 "Tell me what you want, Sheriff."

 

 Woody groaned, bringing his head back. He felt his hat tip off doing so, but did his best to ignore it. "Good lord, Bo…"

 

 "You gotta tell me." She leaned back down, licking a stripe on his neck, making Woody let put a strained breath. "Or maybe I'll just… keep doing this all day."

 

 It was then that Woody protested, twisting in Bo's midst, his cheeks flaring. He felt her hand stop completely, coming to cup his heated face. He couldn't help sinking into it, his heart pounding.

 

 "I want…" Woody tried to press his legs together, missing the pressure below. Now, his heart ached as he saw Bo's open, soft expression. "I just… want you."

 

 He heard Bo moan above him, taking a hand and, quite aggressively, opening up his legs. Woody looked down, watching Bo align her hips. They both gasped, feeling a shock between them.

 

 Bo didn't move for a moment, still gazing at Woody. He found it hard to keep a steady look st her, immediately getting flustered the more those blue eyes watched over him. "I love you so much."

 

 It was now that Woody thought his heart would explode. It was a beautiful sound already, Bo's voice, but hearing those words… "I love you… too." He heaved.

 

 They fit perfectly together, entangled in a kind of lovely mess. Bo began to bring herself steadily forward, her hands capturing the ground beneath Woody, in which he did as well, beginning to wonder if he would need to hold on for his own life. Woody moaned, loudly, thrusting up greedily to Bo's slow thrusts. He was just tired of the teasing.

 

 But maybe so was Bo. Woody felt her shiver, not even barely picking up the pace. Her thighs squeezed his torso hard, so he could no longer move, surprising him. Woody huffed, in which Bo laughed softly.

 

 "Say please." Bo spoke hastily, still keeping herself steady above him. Woody groaned.

 

"Gh…" At this point Woody was definitely frustrated. His seams burned for Bo's attention, like a fire just waiting to be lit. Woody wrapped his legs the best he could around Bo's torso, trying to bring her closer. "Ugh… p-please."

 

 Immediately, Bo thrust hard, making Woody lose the air in his lungs and let out a heated cry. The pace was much faster, for sure, and for a moment Woody _knew_ he was seeing stars.

 

 Above him, Bo was quite noisy herself. She humped him desperately, and Woody marvelled her in the erotic fog that clouded his mind, leaving him breatheless. Bo panted and moaned loudly, her figure visibly shaking the quicker she went.

 

 They were both a mess. Woody whined, gasping harshly and joined by Bo's own, gravely groans and gasps that filled his ears. Her body felt like heaven against his own. In fact, this _was_ heaven.

 

 "Oh my g-god…" Bo moaned, rolling her hips as gracefully as possible. She then stopped for a moment, making Woody groan in a disappointing manner, before lifting his legs that were strapped to her torso and lifting them into the air. Woody gasped, taken aback by the action.

 

 But then, Bo began to go at him once more. Woody was completely open to her, now, and he could feel _everything_.

 

 Bo rutted against him hard, everything flaring beneath him. She gripped his legs almost painfully hard, but Woody couldn't care less. In fact, he didn't think he could give a single care at all, because his mind was mush underneath Bo's form.

 

 She was so powerful, it was overwhelming. Her hips met him quicker, given the fact he was physically being pulled by his legs to meet her. Everything felt wonderful tenfold. He couldn't breathe. By the sound of Bo, she probably couldn't, either.

 

 He knew they were at the last straw. Woody felt the inexplicable energy coil inside of him, not even sure if his tiny body could handle the feelings that were assembling within him. Woody clenched his teeth, throwing his head back at the intensity of it all. "BO!"

 

 And Woody knew she was going as fast as she could. He didn't even last another second. Woody's whole body seized, his form shaking and releasing _years_ of needed touch and love. Everything felt so incredibly intense, he thought it could last forever. If only.

 

 Just after, Bo followed, her sweet voice invading Woody's senses as he just barely began to recover. She trembled, giving a few last, lazy movements before plopping on Woody's plush self. They groggily kissed, but more or less rubbed faces together, catching each other's breathes.

 

 In the moment Woody had the ability to speak again, he sighed. His hand gently met Bo's back, feeling it rise steadily now. "I don't miss the pullstring, Bo."

 

 He looked at her, and Bo beamed, peppering him with kisses.

 


End file.
